


Contagion Vectors

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Not MCU Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: It starts with a look, but that’s how all data starts. With something small, almost seemingly insignificant yet representative of a much larger thing.





	Contagion Vectors

It starts with a look, but that’s how all data starts. With something small, almost seemingly insignificant yet representative of a much larger thing.

It starts with a look shared between Nat and Steve. A sort of exasperated, annoyed yet amused thing that they engage with one another with. They’re not laughing with Tony, they’re laughing at him. Isn’t he so funny, the guy who flew the nuke into space? The guy who can’t sleep? The guy who keeps trying to make them understand what he saw out there? Isn’t he just so funny when he brings it up again and again as a thing for them to be concerned about?

Like with all viruses, it spreads and it multiplies.

It becomes a look shared between Steve and Clint, and then it’s Clint to Bruce, and then somehow everyone has it. Fury, Hill and all others connected to SHIELD or the Avengers in some capacity. It seems that Tony’s immune because he doesn’t see the hilarity. He doesn’t see what’s so funny about it at all. There’s an army out in space and all they’ve managed to do is piss it off. What’s funny about this?

Eventually, it mutates into something worse. Those amused looks become eye rolls and huffs of annoyance. Everyone sharing a look that Tony’s inherently outside of. They ask him and then they mock him, over and over again. He can’t give them a different answer, there is no other answer to give. So he speaks the truth, over and over again and he watches as their eyes glaze over before they stop hearing him entirely.

He’s not sure what they want from him when Ultron comes online and starts to cut a bloody path through the world with the Maximoff twins at his side. They look at Tony and they roll their eyes when they ask him how he could have been so stupid.

Why didn’t he talk to them, they ask. Why didn’t he try to say how he was feeling?

He rubs at the bruised skin around his throat and he thinks: _I did. Why didn’t you listen?_


End file.
